A Betrayal?
by Williebadger618
Summary: Set during "Not What He Seems", Dipper tries to glue the pieces together to see if Mabel's choice was the right thing, or if really betrayal. Dipper's POV. First one-shot, no flames please! Enjoy!


**This is a one-shot I wrote directly related to the latest episode, "Not What He Seems". I literally can't stop thinking about it. First one-shot, no flames please! Not in script form this time either! Enjoy! **

A Betrayal?

Dipper's POV:

"Grunkle Stan I..." I stared at her, watching her debating whether or not she was going to press the button or trust this con man of a 'grunkle'. Between the articles and the robberies and the fake ID's, I wasn't so sure I knew who this man was anymore. I kept watching her, begging her in my mind to please press the button and shut it down before it destroys the universe. Her hand inched closer and closer towards the button, but her conscious had its own plans, telling her to trust what Stan is saying. My eyes almost bolted out of my face when I saw her float away from the shut down switch and her eyes close, hands up in defeat.

"I trust you..." At that moment, my heart sunk. I never knew that my own twin sister would betray me. After every adventure and everything I did to protect and save her, this summer, she didn't listen to me. Did she suddenly forget that this machine of Stan's could tear our universe apart? My blood boiled. I was fumigated by the choice she made. I let my anger out, not recognizing my own voice at the moment.

"MABEL ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-"

That's when I saw lightening escape the opening of the portal and my sister so close to the entrance. White light then blinded me, not making me see my twin. She disappeared first before I did, and as the white light came closer to my face, I reached out my hand. I was unsure if I was trying to reach the shut down switch or my sister, but my gut was leaning more towards my sister. Even though I'm furious with her, it was still my duty to keep her safe, even if it kills me, and if I am 5 minutes younger than her.

Time seemed to stand still as I felt my body floating in the lab underneath the Mystery Shack. My eyes closed, thinking about the events I heard, and saw with my own eyes. I kept on thinking about my twin and how she just betrayed me, and decided to listen to Stan and his pleads. My sister does tend to second guess herself in life threatening situations, but I thought that after seeing the articles in previous newspapers and the video tapes of the waste, I would think that she would listen to me. I wanted to scream, punch something and even burst into tears, but I knew that it wouldn't make me feel any better. That's when I felt Gravity come back in place and my face made contact with the ground. I looked up, eyes filled with disgust, looking straight at the portal. I wasn't even sure if Mabel made it though the wreckage of the explosion, until I saw her opening her eyes, and clutching her head. She was okay, and it seemed that everyone else by me were alive too.

Looking over at my sister, I was about to begin to yell at her, telling her that she should of listened to me instead of Stan and that she was very close to killing us all. However, I didn't even get the chance to utter one word to her because a man who had six fingers walked out of the portal in some type of protective gear. I stared in disbelief, watching the man place his hand on top of one of the journals and placing it in his coat. I then began to wonder if this was all just a dream, or a nightmare, or if we were actually were stuck in a video game.

"What...who is that?" I saw Stan sit up and make eye contact towards this person, while placing his hand on his hand. Without hesitation, he replied point blank.

"It's the author of the journals...my brother"

More questions swarmed around me, heart beating a mile a minute. This man who just came from another dimension happens to be the author of the journals, Stan's brother, and me and my sister's grandfather. My mouth dropped opened, not knowing what to say. I happened to glance at Mabel, who had the same expression as me, plastered on her face. I began to glue the pieces together. If Mabel pressed the button, then the universe wouldn't be destroyed and Stan's brother would have not made it through the portal. However, since she didn't press the button, Stan's brother had come through and I found out who the real author is. But as far as I know, the universe could still be in the path of destruction, thanks to my sister. Am I going to consider this as a betrayal? I don't know what to think. It was getting harder and harder to believe which side was correct. Now that I found the author, and that he's related to me and Mabel, I have over a million questions for everyone, including my sister. When they come out of my mouth, some will be calm, and others will be in an raging voice that I don't believe I'll recognize.

But I knew one thing for sure...I was definitely going to be "chatting" with Mabel later on tonight.


End file.
